legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 3
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 3 is the third and final part of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull in . Story , , Mutt, Oxley, and Mac, set out to find the temple of Akator, and return the crystal skull to there. In order to find Akator, they build a Car Boat, while avoiding more siafu. After the vehicle is finished completion, Indiana and the others set out to find one of the markers indicating the temple's location, an enormous waterfall. On their way to the temple, Marion, Mac, and Oxley are accidently flung out of the vehicle. Jones is spotted by Agent Spalko and directs several of her soldiers to attack Indiana and Mutt in gun mounted jeeps. Using the duck, Indiana and Mutt take out the last of the Russian vehicles but Spalko escapes once again. Marion, Mac, and Oxley return shortly before the duck falls over the waterfall. Indiana and company discover a small skull-shaped cave hidden beneath the waterfall, another one of the markers they are looking for. Indiana and the others enter the cave where Mac and Mutt are captured by the native protectors of Akator, warriors called Ugha Warriors. Oxley is then kidnapped by the Ugha King, who wears blue face paint, and a golden headdress. Indiana and Marion trigger the release of an enormous boulder, nearly crushing the Ugha King. The Ugha King grabs a golden staff, and almost decapitates Indiana. Indiana and Marion manage to defeat the Ugha King but flees the temple, with Oxley. Mac and Mutt emerge unharmed, and the heroes go after the Ugha King. Indiana finds another temple, where Oxley is being kept, but is confronted by more of the Ugha. Indiana, Marion, Mac, and Mutt manage to defeat most of the savage warriors and find Oxley at the top of the temple, still driven mad from over exposure to the skull. The remaining Ugha corner the heroes, but are driven away by the skull. At last, Indiana and company find the temple of Akator, and stumble upon a chamber full of the crystalline skeletons of Interdimensional Beings that had come to Earth years before. Oxley finds one of the skeletons without a head, and prepares to place the skull on its neck when Spalko sneaks into the temple, and steals the skull away, upon which Oxley regains his sanity. Spalko completes the skeleton herself and beams of energy shoot out at her. Spalko is transformed into a large interdimensional being with the ability to levitate large rocks. Spalko hurls rocks at Indiana and Marion which causes the temple to start collapsing. Indiana and Marion kill Spalko, and escape the temple. Just before the temple is completely destroyed, Indiana and Marion see a UFO emerge from its ruins. Levels #Repair Scare #River Ruckus #Temple Tangle #Ugha Struggle #Akator Ambush Characters Differences from the film * , and the others must build the Duck out of pieces found at a Russian outpost. * Oxley is kidnapped by the Ugha King, who wears blue face paint, a headdress, and uses a golden staff. * Agent Spalko is transformed into an Interdimensional Being with the ability to levitate large rocks. * At the Peruvian campsite, Mac re-allies with Indy and no longer has any loyalty to Irina Spalko and her men. * Mac is not sucked into the portal, nor present in the temple itself. Also, he never took part in the Jungle Chase. * Irina Spalko is the only Russian in the temple, meaning the last of the Russian soldiers were defeated during the waterfall chase. * The interdimensional beings are never shown with skin. Category:Episodes